Maki Kuronami/Affiliations
Affiliations Beacon Academy Maki is a 1st year student in Beacon Academy. She's a member of Team MAID. Azalea Rappaccini Azalea is Maki's partner and fellow teammate in Team MAID. They get along quite well, with Azalea acting as Maki's foil. She refers to Azalea as "Az". Ivory Dietrich Ivory is Maki's fellow teammate and leader in Team MAID. Though look like they hate each other, but Maki trusts his decisions that she's the only one who doesn't question them. She refers to Ivory as "Smartass". Dunkelblau Noname Noname is another of Maki's fellow teammate. They're mostly neutral to each other but their teamwork is the greatest in the entire team. Margarethe Lorelei For some strange reason, she outright despises Margarethe. There's just something 'off' about her that Maki hates. Kurai Jack Jade A friend she met before the Initiation in Beacon. Though mostly acting as a foil for him, they're close allies who rely on each other when push comes to shove. He thought her a few skills in battle. She prefers calling him "Jack". Olivine Munsell She trains with him quite a few times, though she considers his training regime to be too Spartan for her tastes. It is, however, effective. She refers to Olivine as "Olive". Hansel and Gretel Sigrunn Turid A pair of friends she made thanks to Jack. She's wary of Hansel, but mostly acts friendly to him to not piss off Gretel. She doesn't like Gretel much, though she doesn't show it. However, Maki knows Gretel's skill and tries her hardest to at least be friendly with her, which began when she started calling Gretel, "Grets". Ranna Juliet In short terms, Maki is cautious of Ranna. Though she acts mostly normal around her, she's secretly afraid that Ranna knows almost everything there is to know about her. That changed recently though once they became friends after becoming bitter rivals. She refers to Ranna as "Ran". Pan Everest She has a few interactions with him. So far, she's not a fan of his philosophical outbursts while they're talking. Black Weston A recent friend she made. At the moment, they have few interaction with each other, though she treats him in the same vein as Ivory. Marianne A friend she made courtesy of Black. While not agreeable in many things, they seem to work well as allies... as long as it's combat involved. She refers to Marianne as "Mari". Astraea Ever since she discovered that Xanadu is a part of Astraea, she began opposing them. Xanadu Kuroha Her nemesis. Though they rarely interact with each other, she accuses her as the one who lead the Grimm in her hometown. Melira "Goldstein" Maki is a closet fan of her work. Whenever Noname is away, she often secretly borrows some of Melira's books. Maria Bones Supposedly her youngest friend, Maria is Maki's apparent number one fan and often mimics her, which annoys Maki, but she tolerates it enough since Maria's just a kid. To differientiate from Marianne, she usually calls her "Mary".